nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Silenda
Silenda Schattenpfote ist eine Druidin des Geweihs und gehört den Zin Kaldori an. Gestalt und Charakter In ihren 4000 Jahren hat Silenda Schattenpfote so einiges erlebt mit ihrem ruhigen Wesen, das sie alles was geschehen ist hinnehmen lässt als ihr gegeben. Ihre leuchtend silbrigen Augen sprechen von viel Geduld und Gelassenheit. So kennen sie die meisten, allerdings ist ihr eine gewisse Sturheit mit auf den Weg gegeben, die so manch einer erlebte bisweilen. Dies gehört ebenso zu ihr wie ihren grünen Harre die sie fortwährend in der gleichen Frisur sich richtet. Gross ist sie für eine Nachtelfe, aber typisch von der Figur, schlank und drahtig. Hintergrundgeschichte Silenda war am Hyjal gross geworden, doch ihre Bewunderung für die Schildwache ließ sie zur Mondfederfeste reisen um die Ausbildung dort zu erfahren. Mit der Zeit nach vielen Einsätzen begab es sich, dass sie in Darnassus bei der hiesigen Schildwache Anschluss fand. Forscherliga-Rollenspiel Werdegang In der Schildwache Darnassus der damaligen Zeit, lernte Silenda vieles dazu. Auch im Ausseneinsatz in den Östlichen Königreichen, unter der Leitung von Vash im Kampf gegen die Geisel, konnte sie viel Erfahrung sammeln. Sie genoss das Leben als Schildwache sehr und wurde sogar für eine Weile Kommandantin der Schildwache Darnassus. Letztendlich erkannte sie aber den Weg der Druiden Malornes als den Richtigen für sie und zog sich in die Wälder zurück. Druidin Malornes Nachdem Silendas Hauptaufgabe der Botschaft in Sturmwind scheiterte durch die Zerstörung des Viertels, war sie auf der Suche nach neuen Aufgaben. So übergab sie die Schildwache an Kommandanten Sephi und widmete sich der Suche nach ihrer Bestimmung. Eine Vision und ein inneres Gespür für die Natur liessen sie den Versuch wagen bei den Tiefgrünen Wächtern Anschluss zu finden, doch verweigerte ihr Shan do Nevar die Aufnahme bei den Druiden des Cenarius in Darnassus nach einer Prüfung. Silenda Schattenpfote konnte nichts Besseres geschehen, denn auf diese Weise war es ihr möglich zu erkennen, dass ein Streben nach Malorne und ein Anschluss an diese zurückgezogen lebenden Druiden ihr Leben bedeuteten. So ist sie nun eine Malornedorei und ruht in ihrem Inneren mit der Gewissheit, dass dies die weiseste Entscheidung für sie bedeutete die sie je getroffen hatte. Aufgaben als Kommandantin der Schildwache Spiel in Theramore Es bahnten sich Konflikte an, einer Magierin wegen, Darnice genannt. Es wurden Ermittlungen durch Zethara in die Wege geleitet und eine Reise nach Theramore angetreten. Kampf gegen die Verlassenen Sie führte die Wachen im Kampf gegen die Verlassenen an. Es waren sehr viele Rekruten dabei, so ward die kleine Einsatztruppe nicht ganz so effektiv, wie es mit ausgebildeten Schildwachen der Fall gewesen wäre: Das Dämonische Amulett Sie kümmerte sich um die Anliegen, die ein Dämonisches Amulett betrafen, auch diese Aufgabe erst später durch Aewen beendet wurde: Rettung von Gnomeregan Die Kaldorei fügten sich diesem Auftrag für einen Außeneinsatz nur unwillig. Dies merkte man auch im Verhalten in der dortigen Gegend. Die Botschaft in Sturmwind Das war wohl Silendas grösstes Anliegen, die Botschaft der Kaldorei in Sturmwind. Doch kaum hatten sie sich beim Rat endlich das Gehör verschafft und die Erlaubnis des dauerhaften Aufenthaltes im Reichsfreundgebiet erstritten, wurde das Viertel der Nachtelfen durch Todesschwinge zerstört. Blutelfen im Eschental Verlustreich war dieser Angriff des Hauses Abaeir. Die wenigen Vorbereitungen konnten dem verherrenden Feldzug gegen die Kaldorei keinen Einhalt gebieten. Auch die Erkundungen verliefen mit dem Ergebnis, dass es sich um eine starke Übermacht der Sindorei handelt. Gegen diese könnte nur Kampf, Training und ein Aufstocken der Truppen etwas entgegenhalten. Krimi-Plot An der Mondlichtung wurden die Schildwachen zur Aufklärung eines misteriösen Falles zu Hilfe gerufen. Geschichtsführungen Silenda war es wichtig, dass die Geschichte der Welt Azeroths allen ermöglicht wurde, sie kennenzulernen. Die Berichte an sie sollten es ermöglichen jedem nachzulesen, was erfahren wurde bei den Ausflügen: Rufes Tagebuch Ihr Freund Rufes übergab ihr ein Tagebuch, das er verfasst hatte, um sein Erleben stets nachlesen zu können und anderen daran teilhaben zu lassen: PvP-Training Sie übertrug die Ausbildung der Schildwachen im Düsterbruch an Aglareb und Maltara, die sich bemühten die Streitkräfte vorzubereiten auf den Kampf gegen die Horde: Kleines Bilderbuch Ein kleines Bilderbuch trägt Silenda bei sich, in dem manche Bilder jener zu finden sind, die an ihrer Seite eine Weile verbracht haben. Chronik einer Erinnerung thumb|left Damals... lang ist es her als Silenda diese Gilde übernahme, die damalige Schildwache Darnassus. Gegründet wurde die Gilde von Ischa (Naraja) vor einigen Jahren (etwa 2008) und ging aus den Schwarzen Federn Elunes hervor, so wurde ihr berichtet. Sie erlebte mit, wie um den Dämmerwald gekämpft wurde, ein Anschlag auf Darnassus stattfand und eine Priesterin in der Mondlichtung unter mysteriösen Umständen angegriffen wurde. Sicher geschah noch viel mehr, doch das hatte sie nicht mitbekommen und wusste nichts mehr davon. Allen Gefährten stand Vash zur Seite, neben den treuen Mitstreitern wie Mira, Farnelia, Patrizia, Kida, Felore und Nahara etwa. Irgendwann kam allerdings eine Zeit des Wechsels. Silenda hatte im Anschluss an Naraja die Gildenleitung der alten Schildwache Darnassus inne, in der Zeit von 2009/2010. Eine Gruppe Priester, unter ihnen Radul Schattenschlag und Aewen übernahmen die geistige Führung der Gemeinschaft. Sie nannten sich alsbald Zin Kaldori und wuchsen zu einer kleinen Gemeinschaft heran. Doch Silenda selbst fand ihre Berufung andernorts, in der Abgelegenheit der Druiden Malornes, Aewen begab sich auf Reisen und Radul widmete sich seinen eigenen Aufgaben. Andere nahmen sich der damaligen Einheit der Schildwache Darnassus an, sie hörte von einigen. Sephi mit Maltara (2011/2012) führten sie recht lange an, nach ihr. Jetzt gibt es diese Form der Gilde nicht mehr, so hörte sie, sie wurde umbenannt. Silenda kehrte noch einmal in die Stadt Darnassus zurück, sich einem neuen Unterregiment für eine Weile anzuschließen. Die Schildwache Darnassus (Gilde) die aktuell existiert wurde 2012 von SilendaAlt neu gegründet. Doch erkannte sie nur erneut, dass das nicht das Ihre war. Sie hatte sich bald wieder in die Wälder zurückgezogen. Quellen Forscherliga-Forum Kategorie:Nachtelf Kategorie:Druide Kategorie:Charakter Allianz Kategorie:Zin Kaldori